Daddyzawa
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Este fic va a estar compuesto por drabbles con escenas cortas de Aizawa adoptando Eri y por extensión la clase 1A adoptándola y llenándola de amor.
1. Plus Ultra

Este fic va a estar compuesto por drabbles con escenas cortas de Aizawa haciendo de daddy para Eri y a la clase 1A (Toda la UA en realidad) adoptándola y llenándola de amor :3

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece y tal. El fan art de la portada tampoco me pertenece y no se a quién pertenece :/

#Spoilers del manga

* * *

 _ **Plus Ultra**_

 _ **...**_

─¿Está seguro de esto, Aizawa sensei?

─Es la decisión más racional.

─Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

─La pregunta es irrelevante.

Mirio se volvió de nuevo hacia el cristal. Del otro lado estaba la pequeña Eri, inconsciente en una cama demasiado grande para ella.

─Es la decisión más racional ─volvió a decir Aizawa─, tiene un quirk muy poderoso que no puede controlar, sería un peligro para cualquiera que no pueda detenerla; sin mencionar lo llamativo que resulta para cualquiera hacerse con semejante poder, después de todo la Liga de Villanos estuvo involucrada. Nadie quiere que vuelva a tener que pasar por lo que ya ha pasado.

Mirio apretó los puños a un costado. No, claro que él no quería eso y estaba seguro de que Sir Nighteye tampoco lo hubiera querido.

─Hubiera preferido que estuviera con una familia normal, claro. Pero no es cuestión de lo que queremos sino de lo que es mejor para todos. No es una decisión fácil, pero nunca hay decisiones fáciles en este trabajo. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, Togata?

Mirio agachó la cabeza. Por supuesto que lo entendía. El que Eri estuviera a salvo ahora, pese a no haber podido ayudarla cuando corrió hacia ellos suplicando ayuda, no lo hacía sentir mejor.

─Si hubiera podido salvarla entonces tal vez Sir Nigtheye no hubiera…

─Pero también hubiera podido resultar en la muerte de Midoriya ─contestó el otro con calma, pero el chico sintió sus palabras como una bofetada en la cara─. No, no fue una decisión fácil, pero fue lo que fue y ahora tienes que lidiar con ello. Todos tenemos que lidiar con ello.

Su querido mentor había perdido su vida y él había perdido su quirk. Habían salvado a la pequeña Eri, pero aún quedaba trabajo por hacer.

─La salvamos, pero no es suficiente, no hemos terminado ─concluyó Mirio mientras observaba sus brazos vendados─. Nunca parece ser suficiente.

─Así es este trabajo y por eso debemos ser capaces de ir siempre más allá.

 _«Plus Ultra»._

 **…**


	2. Colección Limitada

_**...**_

 _ **Colección Limitada**_

 _ **...**_

En la sala de espera del hospital estaba sentado Izuku con su uniforme de la escuela. Aizawa sensei le había pedido que lo acompañara a recoger a Eri y allí estaba ella, sentada a su lado tan nerviosa como él, y esa apreciación viniendo de alguien cuyos nervios suelen estar a flor de piel decía bastante del estado de la niña.

Afortunadamente, a última hora, a Izuku se le había ocurrido pasar por su casa para poder recoger algo y con eso hacerle un regalo. Aizawa sensei no había considerado pertinente desviarse del camino, pero al final había accedido. Fue una buena decisión, pues la había tranquilizado un poco. Pero solo un poco, después de todo hoy conocería a su tutor legal así que su miedo no era para menos.

─A-Aizawa sensei es un gran héroe, ¿sabes? ─se aclaró la garganta y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de continuar─. S-sí, uno muy fuerte. Él podrá protegerte mejor que nadie. Mejor que yo─ dijo esto último en un susurro.

La niña se lo quedó mirando y luego dio un pequeño asentimiento. Confiaba en él, confiaba en su palabra, pero no parecía menos intranquila.

Eri era demasiado pequeña para las sillas de la sala de espera, sus piernas colgaban y sus pies se balanceaban con rigidez mientras que sobre su regazo, sus manitas agarraban con fuerza la tela del vestido. Era un alivio verla con ropa normal y no con esa suerte de bata desgastada con la que siempre la había visto.

Tenía puesto un vestido amarillo que le había regalado Nejire sempai y para protegerla del frío tenía una cazadora de un azul marino con diseños en rojo, blanco y amarillo que lo hacían claramente un producto de mercancía original de All Might. Era de una colección especial limitada y se sabía porque en la capucha llevaba las características puntas que asemejan el estilo de peinado del Héroe Número Uno. En Eri lucían como orejas de conejo y resultaba absolutamente adorable.

Hasta ese momento el muchacho se había avergonzado un poco por haber guardado ropa de cuando era pequeño _-«¡Pero es que era de una colección limitada de All Might!», gritaba su nerd interior-_ , ahora, sin embargo, estaba feliz y se sentía algo orgulloso porque Eri no se había sacado la cazadora de encima desde que Izuku le había dicho que le había pertenecido a él cuando había sido chico. Incluso si la combinación con el vestido era extraña, el conjunto en su totalidad no quedaba menos tierno.

Izuku había decidido que la próxima vez le traería algunas de sus viejas pijamas de All Might que para eso tenía un montón y si era para hacer feliz a una niña que había sufrido mucho, no le importaría descompletar su colección.

 **...**


	3. Nuevo Trabajo

**...**

 _ **Nuevo Trabajo**_

 **...**

Aizawa sensei llegó acompañado por el señor Naomasa quien era el encargado del papeleo; también estaba el director Nedzu sentado en el hombro del profesor; y por último, los acompañaba Recovery Girl, la única persona con una bata blanca a la que Eri no temía.

─Hola, Eri. Soy el señor Naomasa ─dijo el hombre poniéndose en cuclillas hasta quedar a la altura de la niña─ y este de aquí es el señor Shota Aizawa.

─Hola ─Saludó lacónico. Su voz sonó amortiguada debido a las bandas para capturar villanos que se enrollaban envolviendo su cuello y parte de su cara.

─Vamos, vamos, Aizawa-San. No te va a matar ser un poco mas gentil ─intervino el director─. También puedes relajar el ceño o cualquiera va a pensar que te estamos conduciendo al patíbulo de los condenados.

Si las miradas mataran Nedzu estaría tres metros bajo tierra como mínimo. Aizawa ocultaba su nerviosismo detrás de una expresión tensa y una mirada amenazadora, sin embargo, la niña no parecía intimidada en lo mas mínimo y Shota sospechaba que era gracias a la presencia de Midoriya. Había sido una buena idea traerlo consigo después de todo.

Al final decidió que el director tenía algo de razón, por lo que Aizawa dio un paso al frente, tomó aire y trató de hacer una presentación mas adecuada.

─Mi nombre es Shota Aizawa. Mi nombre de héroe es Eraserhead. Mi quirk me permite borrar los quirks de otras personas. Trabajo como profesor en la academia Yuuei y Midoriya, aquí presente, es uno de mis estudiantes. Hago trabajo a medio tiempo cono héroe. Y vivo en un apartamento con tres gatos.

─Eso está mejor ─asintió Nedzu con una sonrisa.

─¿Ves, Eri? ─habló Naomasa─. No es tan malo.

Eri se lo quedó mirando por un momento. Él era el que siempre evaluaba a sus mocosos y ahora estaba siendo evaluado por una niña en edad preescolar vestida con mercancía de All Might que conseguía ponerlo nervioso. No había sentido miedo a ser rechazado desde que había hecho el examen de ingreso a la UA y había tenido que esperar para saber si había aprobado.

Después de eternos doce segundos con ocho décimas -sí, los contó en su mente- la niña se giró hacia Midoriya y el chico le dedicó una de sus brillantes sonrisas que empezaban a convertirse en su marca registrada. Y en lo que pareció una conversación muda, Eri asintió y luego se giro de nuevo hacia Shota con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aizawa soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo y decidió devolverle el gesto con una sonrisa propia, que mas que una sonrisa parecía la mueca que hacia alguien que estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a su oponente. Sí, lo suyo no eran las sonrisas, pero eso a ella no parecía importarle.

Ya estaba, confiaba en él o al menos no le temía; pero era apenas el primer paso, un buen primer paso. Ahora quedaba la parte legal y una vez terminaran con el papeleo la niña oficialmente pasaría a ser Eri Aizawa y el podía agregar a sus múltiples trabajos el de tutor a tiempo completo.

 **...**


	4. Uncle M

…

 _ **Uncle M.**_

…

Era una verdad universalmente conocida que Hizashi Yamada era aterrador. Para Eri lo era. Shota no sabría decir si el ruidoso y molesto héroe Present Mic asustaba a la niña porque le recordaba a alguien, por la ropa negra y extravagante o porque era, pues eso, ruidoso y molesto. Eri era una niña muy callada y la extrovertida personalidad de alguien como Hizashi fácilmente podría resultar intimidante.

Por supuesto, Hisashi parecía al borde de las lágrimas cada vez que intentaba hablarle a la pequeña y ella se escondía tras Aizawa. El Rey del Drama por fin decidió dejar de incordiar y darle su espacio a Eri, pero no pasaba un maldito minuto sin que suspirara con la melancolía de un condenado a muerte.

─Limítate a conducir ─murmuró Shota cuando entraron en el auto de su colega. El confiable Present Mic se había ofrecido a llevarlos a su departamento ya que Aizawa no tenía auto propio. Nunca le había hecho falta, pero ahora que debía cuidar de Eri se empezó a preguntar si debería de comprar uno. Odiaba el tráfico y conducir le producía jaqueca y sueño, pero la seguridad de un auto ayudaría a la niña a sentirse segura y relajada. No quería que por accidente ella terminara desapareciendo a un transeúnte.

─Puedes llamarme «Tio», Eri-Chan ¿Eh? o mejor «¡Uncle M!» ─Dijo, desde el asiento del conductor. La niña se pegó instintivamente al costado de Aizawa. Al ver su reacción Hizashi suspiró de nuevo, pero Shota vio por el espejo retrovisor que el hombre sonreía como si hubiera recordado un chiste que solo él entendía.

─Anda, Eraser. Dile a la pequeña Eri-Chan que puede confiar en su tío.

─No.

─¿¡EH!?

─Ella decidirá en quién deposita su confianza.

Hizashi soltó una sonora carcajada, como si Aizawa fuera el tipo más gracioso del planeta.

Ese sujeto estaba más allá de su comprensión. Y de la de Eri, porque la niña se dedicó a buscar, en la cara de Shota, respuestas que él no tenía. Quiso transmitirle con la mirada un «solo ignoralo».

─No puedo creer que la pobre niña hubiera quedado estancada contigo.

Aizawa frunció el ceño.

─Era la decisión…

─Más racional. Que sí, hombre, ya lo sé.

El auto se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y Hizashi aprovecho el momento para girarse hacia ellos. Los observó detenidamente por encima de sus lentes amarillos. Primero a Eri quien parecía querer fusionarse con el costado izquierdo de Aizawa; luego observó a Aizawa sentado en una postura rígida. Hizashi sonrió.

─La decisión más racional, si señor ─repitió mientras volvía su atención al frente y presionaba el acelerador.

La sonrisa no desapareció del rostro de Present Mic durante el resto del trayecto. Y aunque Eri se había acostumbrado un poco al extravagante Hizashi y parecía más relajada, tampoco buscó alejarse del lado de Aizawa.

 **...**


	5. Roma y Remo

_**...**_

 _ **Roma y Remo**_

 _ **...**_

Poco tiempo llevaban en su departamento cuando Eri, de repente, empezó a llorar.

Aizawa se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo para comer cuando escuchó los tímidos gimoteos de la niña. Eran gimoteos silenciosos, pero el departamento era demasiado pequeño como para que él no la escuchara.

Shota se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer. La niña estaba acurrucada en una esquina entre su librería y la pared.

¿Era posible que sus gatos le habían hecho daño? no había contemplado la posibilidad y se odió por haber sido tan descuidado. De inmediato buscó a Kira con la mirada, la gata negra estaba en la cima de la librería y Shota la observó acusadoramente, de sus gatos era la única lo suficientemente agresiva como para dañar a Eri. La gata le devolvió una mirada aburrida y bostezó mientras volvía a acomodar su cabeza para seguir durmiendo. No, no había sido ella.

El hombre se pasó una mano por la cara. Tomó aire y se dirigió a la niña.

Las manitas de Eri se aferraban a la cazadora de All Might y la capucha le cubría la cabeza por completo. Shota levantó una mano con la intención de retirarle la capucha, pero vaciló y al ultimo momento y decidió que sería muy invasivo de su parte. En lugar de eso se acomodó a su lado.

─¿Estas herida?

La niña movió la cabeza sin levantarla, negando ante la pregunta. Aizawa suspiró un poco más tranquilo al saber que sus gatos no habían hecho nada malo. No se lo hubiera perdonado.

Probó con la segunda opción más probable.

─¿Tienes miedo?

La niña se estremeció un poco. No negó ni confirmó nada.

Magnus apareció de algún lugar, restregandose contra un costado de Shota. El hombre acercó su mano al gato anaranjado mientras que por el rabillo del ojo veía a Eri contraerse más en su posición.

─¿No te gustan los gatos?

La niña negó de nuevo, pero levantó el rostro, dejando ver unos ojos llorosos levemente ocultos por la capucha. Estaba aterrada.

─H-hice algo m-malo ─susurró entre hipidos. Frunció el ceño intentando comprender, el gesto debió parecer aterrador, porque ella empezó a llorar de nuevo ante un desconcertado Eraserhead ─Lo-lo siento. Yo no quería. Lo siento…

Esto era malo.

Eri había empezado a temblar violentamente mientras repetía, una y otra vez, que lo sentía y entonces su pequeño cuerno empezó a brillar. Tenía que hacer algo ¡Ya!

─¡Eri! ─pronunció con fuerza el nombre mientras sostenía a la niña por los hombros. Había activado su quirk, pero en el momento en que dijo su nombre, ella pareció recuperar el control de sí misma y el cuerno había dejado de resplandecer.

Su voz era firme y seria, la voz de ella apenas se podía escuchar a través del balbuceo.

Aizawa suavizó su mirada y puso una de sus manos callosas en la cabeza de la niña, esperaba que el gesto la animara a hablar. Si había algo que la ponía así de mal entonces debía de arreglarlo, pero debía saber primero qué había pasado.

─El ga-gato ─susurró por fin.

─¿Qué pasó con el gato?

─L-lo _rompí._

─¿Rompiste... el gato?

Eri asintió cubriéndose los ojos con los puños cerrados y renovadas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Empezaba a entender dónde estaba el malentendido.

─No pasa nada.

─P-pero el gato…

─El gato no está roto.

─Pero… Yo lo vi… _romperse._

─Ven ─dijo poniendose en pie y ofreciendole una mano a Eri─, vamos a hacer las presentaciones adecuadamente.

Eri tomó su mano después de vacilar un par de veces. Temblaba. Shota decidió que lo mejor sería alzarla, eso tal vez la reconfortara.

─Esa de ahí se llama Kira ─dijo, señalando a la gata negra que estaba cómodamente dormida sobre su librero.

Kira los ignoró.

─Este de aquí se llama Magnus ─dijo volviéndose hacia el gato que se había acercado momentos atrás y que ahora afilaba sus uñas en una de las patas del sofá─. Magnus deja de hacer eso.

Rema, sin embargo, no estaba a la vista. Vaya problema le habían causado los mellizos. No pudieron encontrar un momento más oportuno para usar su quirk frente a una niña asustada de su propio poder.

─El gato que viste «romperse» se llama Rema y no está roto. Es un efecto causado por su quirk.

Shota tuvo que aclararle que los animales también eran susceptibles de desarrollar quirks.

─Como el director Nedzu ¿lo recuerdas?

Eri asintió.

Cuando los encontraron separados, jugando entre ellos, Eri se relajó visiblemente y él pasó a describir cómo en realidad no eran un gato, sino dos gatos: Roma la gata blanca de ojos azules y Remo el gato gris de ojos amarillos; le explicó que ambos se fusionaban y dividían a placer y que ella no había hecho nada malo. Para ellos era natural hacer eso.

─¿No estoy maldita?

Ese maldito Overhaul en verdad se había metido bajo la piel de la pequeña si algo así conseguía causar semejante reacción. Hacía mucho no sentía la necesidad de estrangular a alguien.

─No estás maldita.

Magnus maulló desde el suelo para llamar su atención.

─Entonces… ¿puedo quedarme?

En la mirada de la niña había una súplica mezclada con miedo. Terror. Y entonces Shota lo entendió: Eri estaba asustada de que la alejara de su lado; estaba aterrada por la idea de tener que regresar con Chisaki. A Shota le sentó bastante mal saber que la niña aún creía que fueran capaces de regresarla con los Yakuzas.

Tenía muy arraigada la idea de que _merecía_ sufrir.

─Puedes quedarte.

Se aseguraría de eliminar esa idea de su cabeza con la eficiencia con la que eliminaba los quirks de las personas, con la diferencia que en este caso, sería algo permanente.

 **...**


	6. ¿Tengo cara de gato?

**...**

 **¿Tengo cara de gato?**

 **...**

Shoto se sentía un poco más confiado a la hora de interactuar con niños, pero Eri, la niña que ahora estaba bajo el tutelaje de Aizawa-sensei parecía un caso especial y mucho mas complicado que un puñado de niños malcriados.

Aizawa los había reunido a todos en la sala común de sus dormitorios, les había explicado sobre Eri, sobre su quirk y sobre cómo había sido parte del caso en el que habían estado involucrados Uraraka, Kirishima, Tsuyu y Midoriya.

Su explicación había sido fría y distante, casi aséptica, como un médico explicaría una enfermedad terminal.

En tanto más ahondaba en el caso, mas se veía cómo sus compañeros reaccionaban, cada vez mas y mas indignados, impotentes o tristes. Ashido dejó escapar unas lágrimas mientras Uraraka le palmeaba la cabeza; Kirishima también parecía apunto de llorar y sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza y endurecidos gracias a su quirk; Midoriya tenía una sonrisa obviamente falsa que no le llegaba a los ojos y otros tantos murmuraron indignados.

Shoto hizo parte de aquellos que se mantuvieron en estoico silencio, aunque podía sentir como sus propias uñas mordían la palma de sus manos gracias a la fuerza con la que las estaba apretando.

Eri era como él.

Sabía que Aizawa-sensei no les estaba contando _todo_ , pero si lo suficiente como para sentir que le tocaba cerca, muy cerca.

Se alegraba por ella y le tranquilizaba saber que un niño menos iba a sufrir, pero en su interior, el pequeño Shoto de cinco años, sentía envidia.

Eri todavía tenía la oportunidad de tener una infancia feliz, una oportunidad que él nunca la tuvo.

Nunca habría un escuadrón de héroes que se plantaran en frente de Endeavor para salvarlo a él. Nunca podría decir que no resiente al mundo por eso, porque el Shoto de cinco años que vive dentro de él lo resentía, pero el Shoto mayor sabe que el mundo es mas complicado, Endeavor con todo y todo hace mas bien en las calles que tras las rejas y que la culpa de cómo se siente ahora mismo no es de nadie mas que de su padre.

Quería racionalizar sus sentimientos, lo intentaba de verdad, pero no podía.

Y se sentía horrible por ello ¿cómo podía pensar semejante barbaridad? ¿qué clase de héroe de mierda estaba siendo? ¿qué clase de héroe de mierda iba a ser?

Finalmente Aizawa-sensei llamó a Yaoyorozu para que trajera a la niña para presentarla a todos.

Sin saber cómo manejar sus propios sentimientos sobre si mismo, sobre lo que la niña que le recordaba muchas cosas y sobre lo miserable que se sentía cada vez que brotaba esa minúscula envidia, resolvió mantenerse alejado de ella mientras se calmaba un poco, era lo mejor.

Así que mientras sus compañeros se acercaban y se presentaban, Shoto se mantuvo a una distancia prudente. No muy alejado, pero tampoco estaba cerca del corro principal que estaba siendo amonestado por Aizawa-sensei por abrumar a la niña.

Kirishima la cargó en sus hombros a caballo y ahora que estaba en una posición más elevada Shoto la pudo ver mejor y ella a él.

Era pequeña, como un niño normal, supuso. Tenía un vestido de un purpura chillón y encima de éste una chaqueta de All Might por la que un pequeño Shoto hubiera _matado._ Muy bien, oficialmente se estaba comportando como un completo ridículo.

Decidió que ya estaba bien de tonterías y se acercó a la niña, podía hacerlo, podía simplemente comportarse como un adulto y presentarse como se debía. Trago saliva y mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo. Años de practica en esa materia lo habían hecho un experto.

Desde que la niña lo vio por primera vez no le había quitado la mirada de encima y se sentía nervioso. Tal vez ella pudiera ver a través de su mascara, tal vez su mascara no fuera tan buena como el creía, tal vez pudiera leer su mente _«eso es estúpido»_ , argumentó su lado racional, Aizawa-sensei les había hablado del quirk, pero, tal vez, tal vez, _«tal vez, de alguna manera pueda saberlo y me odia»._

─¡Rema! ─Exclamó la niña ante un confuso y nervioso Todoroki. Era el tono de voz mas alto que le habían escuchado desde que Aizawa-sensei la había presentado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

¿Eh?

¿Rema?

¿...Qué?

Entre todas las cosas que pasaron por su mente, la niña llamandolo «Rema» era la menos esperada y Shoto no tenía idea de lo que eso podía significar.

Midoriya rompió el silencio cuando empezó a reírse con fuerza por un chiste que aparentemente solo él entendía, el resto del curso 1-A lo miraban con curiosidad.

─No, Eri, él no es como Rema. Su nombre es Todoroki Shoto ─la corrigió Aizawa-sensei.

Una vez el profesor se hubo llevado a la niña a dormir, Shoto se acercó a Midoriya. Se sentiría indignado de sus risas si no estuviera demasiado agotado emocionalmente como para sentir algo mas que curiosidad.

─¿Hice algo? ─preguntó confundido porque se sentía como entrando en una realidad alternativa absurda y extraña en la que le pareció haber visto una _sonrisa_ en los labios de su sensei.

Midoriya se dobló sobre si mismo y las carcajadas que salían estaban siendo pobremente ahogadas pese a que se estaba mordiendo el puño.

─Si ¿qué fue eso, Deku? ─se acercó Uraraka ─¿Por qué Eri llamaría "Rema" a Todoroki?

Esa pregunta solo consiguió que Midoriya empezara a vibrar mas violentamente y lagrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus ojos.

─Se va a morir─ dijo Sero desde un sillón, quien recibió un «ojalá» por parte de Bakugo─ alguien ayúdelo.

Iida le palmeaba la espalda y Kirishima decía ─wow, wow, hermano, toma un poco de aire.

─Um… ─intervino Yaoyorozu─ Creo que sé lo que pasa.

Y entonces les explicó a todos que en el apartamento de Aizawa-sensei había un gato con una apariencia «similar» a la de Shoto, alguien mas se rió de él, Midoriya se calmó un poco y Yaoyorozu le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

─¿Tengo cara de gato?

La verdad era que Shoto no entendió muy bien que significaba eso de «similar» o cómo debía sentirse respecto a que lo confundieran con un gato, y si era sincero, tenía más curiosidad por saber cómo era que Yaoyorozu y Midoriya manejaban esta información sobre la vida privada de su profesor que por el gato en sí.

Mas adelante, cuando Eri hiciera un dibujo del dichoso gato y se lo mostrara al salón entero, nadie de la clase 1-A descansaría hasta conseguir tomarle una foto en la que llevara unas ridículas orejas de gato.

 **…**

* * *

IM BAAACK CON MAS GATITOS :D

No puedo creer que este HC se volviera canon asdasd (bueh... maso) es que no puedo con el fangirleo

Izuku sabe de Rema porque Eri se lo contó en algún momento. Momo sabe de Rema por algo que escucho decir a Present Mic y ella presta mucha atención a los detalles sobre Aizawa porque en mi hc medio tiene un crush con él (ya know, el crush de adolescente cuando tu profe es cool es inevitable) que luego se le pasa, pero está ahi.


	7. Tokoyami

_**...**_

 _ **Tokoyami**_

 _ **...**_

─¿Eso no es un poco... violento para una niña tan pequeña?

Izuku levantó la vista de su libreta, tomó el control y bajo el volumen. Estaban dando las noticias y él estaba tomando apuntes en su libreta como un poseso. Eri no parecía prestar atención a lo que había en la tele.

Iida era quien había hecho la pregunta. A su lado Tokoyami asintió por saludo.

─¿Ustedes creen? ─preguntó Izuku, genuinamente confundido.

─Vivimos en un mundo oscuro. Oscuro y violento─ fue la respuesta de Tokoyami. Era una respuesta _muy_ Tokoyami, pero era verdad. Izuku había visto a vídeos bastante violentos con la edad de cuatro años. De hecho, el vídeo que despertó su pasión por los héroes y por All Might no era precisamente _bonito_ de ver.

En la mesa baja, junto a él, estaba sentada Eri. La niña dejó el color amarillo a un lado, tomó el color azul y continuó con su dibujo.

─No parece estar prestando atención ─señaló Izuku. Iida asintió, no muy convencido y se acercó a la pequeña.

─Hola, Eri ─anunció levantando su mano libre a modo de saludo─ ¿Puedo sentarme?

Eri se sobresalto. Levantó la mirada y al ver al chico asintió tímidamente. Iida puso los libros que traía sobre la mesita y le hizo una señal a Tokoyami para que se sentara junto a el mientras explicaba a Izuku que, como delegado de la clase, era su deber poner a Tokoyami al día con las clases. De todos los que habían tomado el internado él era el único que seguia asistiendo debido a que la oficina para la que estaba trabajando no se había visto envuelta en el caso de Overhaul y sus mafiosos.

Cuando Tokoyami se sentó junto a ellos Eri se puso pálida. Soltó el color que estaba sosteniendo y este rodó por el suelo.

Izuku se sobresaltó por la reacción y cuando el cuerno de la niña empezó a brillar la respiración se le cortó por completo.

 _«Mierda, mierda, mierda»_

─Voy a buscar a Aizawa-sensei ─fue la pronta reacción de Iida. De inmediato salió corriendo. Izuku abrazo a la niña.

Tokoyami quedó paralizado.

─¿Pu-puedo ayudar en algo?

Izuku presionó a Eri contra su pecho y le acaricio la cabeza, eso siempre servía para tranquilizarla y esperaba que esta vez no fuera la excepción.

─Es por tu cara fea ─dijo una voz nueva que recordaba a una radio mal sintonizada─. La asustas.

De alguna manera Dark Shadow había sido invocado y ahora flotaba en el espacio que Iida había dejado libre.

─Lo siento ─murmuró Tokoyami.

─N-no ─Izuku se apresuró a decir ─no es tu… tu no…

─Es mentira y lo sabes ─lo cortó Dark Shadow, la sombra inclinó la cabeza mientras observaba a Eri con curiosidad.

Era… extraño ver a Dark Shadow comportarse tan abiertamente hostil para con su Maestro cuando había luz suficiente como para que se mantuviera en un estado mas dócil, pero el quirk de su compañero era uno particularmente extraño. Estaba ligado a Tokoyami a un nivel que difícilmente podría comprender. Quería anotar sus teorías en su libreta, pero ahora no habia tiempo para eso.

Aizawa-sensei llegó seguido por Iida. Sin perder tiempo su profesor se dirigió a donde estaban y llamó a Eri.

En algún momento el cuerno de la niña había dejado de brillar y su tamaño se había reducido. Izuku suspiró con alivio.

─Lo siento─susurró eri contra el pecho de Izuku la voz ahogada por las lagrimas. Aizawa-sensei suspiró con cansancio, después levantó la mirada, observo a los tres y finalmente concentró esa intensa mirada suya en Izuku.

─¿Qué sucedió?

Dio un respingo.

─Um.. no… no sé.

─Mi maestro la asustó ─respondió Dark Shadow señalando a Tokoyami con una de sus garras.

Izuku observó a Dark Shadow y finalmente al rostro de ave de Tokoyami y...

Oh.

 _Ooooh._

Y entonces Izuku lo entendió.

─Debí de haberlo previsto─ dijo Aizawa-sensei quién frunció el ceño, pero tomó a Eri de sus brazos─. Es lo más lógico, después de todo.

Tokoyami estaba nervioso y era incapaz de conectar miradas con Aizawa-sensei. Izuku se sintió mal por su amigo. Al parecer nadie había previsto que la apariencia de Tokoyami pudiera gatillar un ataque en la niña.

─Lo siento ─volvió a decir Tokoyami. Aizawa-sensei negó con la cabeza.

─Bah, tranquila, niña, que este no mueve un dedo sin mi permiso─ intervino Dark Shadow en voz alta. Tokoyami boqueó ofendido, estaba a punto de protestar, pero Eri se giro en su dirección y Dark Shadow levanto sus pulgares-garra. Eri volvió a pegarse contra el pecho de Aizawa-sensei pero estaba observando a la criatura con curiosidad. A su vez el hombre observaba con cuidado el extraño comportamiento del demonio sombra.

Una vez el profesor salió de allí con la niña, Iida se acercó a Tokoyami quien fruncía el ceño y tenía la mirada pegada en el suelo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

─Podemos aplazar esta sesión de estudio. Si lo prefieres.

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

─Está bien. No hay necesidad de eso.

Iida asintió.

─Podemos parar cuando quieras.

─¿Podemos parar ya?

Izuku rió, sin poder evitarlo, ante la respuesta de Dark Shadow. Sin duda era un quirk fantástico.

─Adiós, Dark Shadow.

La criatura se cruzó de brazos, no muy feliz de que su opinión no fuera tomada en cuenta por su amo, pero desapareció al instante.

Tokoyami suspiro, una sonrisa leve se asomaba por su pico.

─Gracias.

 **...**

* * *

Pobre Tokoyami no es su culpa tener cara de pájaro :(

Este no será el ultimo con Tokoyami y Dark Shadow, a Eri le va a tomar tiempo acostumbrarse a ellos.


End file.
